


Get the Salt!

by TooLameForYou



Series: Roller Skating Fortress AU [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I would tbh-, If you squint hard enough you can pretend there's a pairing in here???, Its for my AU, Power Outage, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, This kind of happened to me at work one time, Time to get Spoopy, We all watch too much supernatural, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLameForYou/pseuds/TooLameForYou
Summary: "Did you get the salt out, Snipes?""No.""Snipes, get the salt out, man! I'll be there in a minute, I'm looking for a piece of iron right now."





	Get the Salt!

Soft pitter patters of rain echoed from above where the pyromaniac stood in the prize shop, waiting for the Tuesday night session to begin as it stormed outside. From where they stood, Pyro could see into the ticket room, the rooms connected by a door frame and gazed at the vacant lobby knowing that it would soon be filled with patrons as soon as it turned six twenty as a lot of customers liked to come ten minutes before each session started especially the regulars. 

Breathing out a sigh, they glanced around the prize room before their eyes landed on the clock, it was only five forty eight which meant they had about half an hour left of freedom before work officially started. Drumming their fingers on the glass counter, their gaze never leaving the clock, the seconds seem to tick by slower which had caused another sigh to come from the Firebug only this time a bit louder, then the one before. Staring at the clock for another minute, the Pyro trotted off from their position behind the glass counter and out the prize shop where they strolled over to the snackbar area where Sniper was busy getting setup for session. 

Halting in their tracks, Pyro watched the Australian as he scurried from one end of the snackbar to the other, working hard to get everything ready in time while the pyromaniac just observed, plus it wasn't as if Sniper even noticed them, he was too focused on the task at hand. 

"mmph!" Hollering at Sniper had caused the man to jump and Pyro couldn't help, but to giggle a little at seeing how they startled the other merc while the Australian only glared daggers at the firebug, muttering as he continued his work. "Don't do that again, py... Give a mate some warning next time."

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, be doing something other, then scaring me?" Sniper inquired, turning on the Pepsi machine as he gazed over his shoulder for a second to see where the pyromaniac as he wouldn't put it past the firebug to startled him again just for kicks. 

Shaking their head 'no', they leaned on the snackbar counter, still observing the bushman as he turned the Icee machine on next and scurried off down to the register, using a key and pressing a series of number before Sniper paused a moment, their gaze turning to Pyro. "Why don't you go bug, Engie, then?" 

As Sniper spoke, an ear-splitting sound of thunder was heard from above, neither of the mercs had been startled by it, but several curses came from the DJ booth and with Sniper waving Pyro off as he trotted to the other end of snackbar, Pyro lifted themselves off from the counter before strolling past the seating area and towards DJ booth where Engineer was messing with the computer. Before the pyromaniac even climbed the two steps that led into DJ booth, engineer was already glancing over towards them, a frown on their face as he anxiously greeted them. "'Ey firebug."

Lifting their mask slightly, Pyro chirped towards the Texan, their lips turning downwards into a grimace. "Hey Engie... Whats wrong?"

As the Texan opened his mouth, another sound of ear-splitting thunder came that made Pyro flinch, and not even a second after the thunderous sound, the lights went out causing the entire rink to become as dark as an abysses. Cursing and muttering, Pyro listened to the Engineer as they slowly pushed passed them, apologizing as they did so before continuing on with their cursing, clearly upset that the power went off while it remained silent from the rest of the building until a door being slammed echoed through the rink followed by screeching.

"Sniper, man, get the salt out!" A Bostonian accent screeched, and the firebug couldn't help, but roll their eyes as Scout watched too much of that one show with the demons and the brothers who hunted them alongside their angel friend. "Make a salt line along the sides of snackbar, I can smell the demons around here!"

Carefully, Pyro made their way down the two steps and slowly crept over towards the snackbar area, their hands clinging to the half walls that separated the actual skating floor from the rest of the building while listening to Scout prattle on with Sniper. "Did you get the salt out, Snipes?"

"No."

"Snipes, get the salt out, man! I'll be there in a minute, I'm looking for a piece of iron right now."

"I'm not doing that Scout... You're going to make a mess and I'm going to be the one stuck cleaning it!"

"It isn't a mess, it's called saving your lives from demons. You know, saving people, hunting things, it's kind of my thing." Reaching the counter of snackbar, Pyro squinted their eyes attempting to figure out where Sniper was as piercing footsteps echoed through the rink which meant Scout probably found his iron and was heading towards them.

"Did you really just quote from Supernatural?" Pyro questioned, a soft gasp coming from the snackbar area and the firebug didn't know whom it had come from until Sniper was cursing under his breath seconds later, something along the lines of how he specifically told Pyro not to startle him again. "Uh no, it's obviously a quote from me by me, Py. Like, I shout it all the time during a match. Get your hearing check." Taunted the Bostonian, and knowing the boy quite well, Pyro knew he was smirking right about now as if he had just given the pyromaniac the sickest burn of all time. 

"Scout, you don't even bloody work tonight. What are you doing here?" Sniper commented, but got no reply from the boy in question only making the bushman let out a rather loud sigh in irritation. "Py are you-" Before Sniper could finish his statement or inquiry, the man let out quite an unmanly squeal as the lights flickered back on allowing Pyro to see that Scout had managed to somehow sneak behind the snackbar counter and yank Sniper down to the floor by his waist. 

"I told you to grab the salt before the demons got you." Scout taunted, earning a few jabs from Sniper elbow to his side which caused the Bostonian to lose his grip on the bushman who continued to give short, hard jabs to his sides and gut. Chuckling as Pyro watched the two, Engineer came around and shook his head at the scene before heading off to the front where Pyro trailed after.


End file.
